Fast Times At Belleville High
by Mrs. Thomas Malfoy
Summary: High school love is never what you expect. Especially when you attend Belleville High. But tell that to Dante and Faythe, who can't seem to get it right. Just a quick thing I whipped up and would love to put into production.
1. Chapter 1

Danté stumbled into the classroom, having sprinted from the parking lot in a last ditch effort of being on time. The bell rang just after he took his seat. Mr. Demitropilis glared at him at Danté put his head down. The girl front of him turned around, her brown eyes wide.

"Where's Faythe?" she asked.

He frowned at her, "Do you really think I know the answer to that? I _just_ got here!"

"Well, I figured she would at least tell her BF if she weren't going to school." She rationalized, shrugging.

"She's not my girlfriend-"

"Yet." She interrupted.

Danté sighed, "Listen Ava, I'm telling you that there's no way she's into me like that. And, no, she didn't call me."

"God, you're so frustrating." She grumbled.

"Yeah, well I don't know how my brother puts up with you." Danté snapped back, opening his History book, acting like he was paying attention. Ava turned back around, getting out a piece of paper and writing him a note. She passed the paper back to him.

_'Your brother loves me, thank you very much; and I love him. What's the big deal with having some hope? You like her, and I'm sure she likes you: don't miss your chance, Danté_!'

He read the paper, staring at the back of her head in annoyance. He pulled a pen from his pocket, writing his response:

_'For that matter, I don't understand how anyone puts up with you.'_

Danté passed the note back to her, noting as she let out an exasperated sigh and resumed writing her response. He had to snigger just a little as she handed it back, some animosity in her eyes.

_'I don't understand just why you have to be so sarcastic, Danté. I'm telling you she would say yes if you only asked her.'_

The door opened then, and Faythe walked in, looking just as gorgeous as she ever did. Danté looked up, complete awe in his hazel eyes as she handed Demitropilis the note from the office and took her seat next to Ava. Ava shot him a look from the corner of her eye, raising an eyebrow and smiling broadly to Faythe.

"Good morning, Bug. Where were you?" Ava asked, matching the look of annoyance in Demitropilis' eyes as he looked at her, standing in front of the whiteboard.

"Sorry, I woke up late, and I missed the bus."

"Oh, I asked Danté where you were, but he said he had no idea. Quite frankly, he was late as well…" she said, slyly pushing the folded note into her binder.

Faythe didn't notice, "Hah, good morning, Danté." She smiled.

Danté's breathing practically stopped at the attention, "Good morning, Faythe…" he sort of trailed off, going back to looking at Demitropilis. Though he was _looking_ at him, he was far from paying attention. His mind lingered on Ava's words, and when, how, or _if_ he would ever ask Faythe out. After a while, he dismissed the subject, deciding it would never happen, and to let it go. Maybe she was just a High School crush, puppy love…


	2. Chapter 2

The tone at lunch was quiet, and almost awkward, though Vincent and Ava were having no qualms with ignoring it. They sat, Ava in his lap, being as cutesy as ever. Finn and his girlfriend, Bianca, seemed to be on edge through the whole half-hour lunch period. Danté picked at his food, not talking to Faythe at all; she was talking to Zavier, one of their closest friends. Normally, he and Faythe would be chatting it up; but ever since first hour U.S History, he felt awkward being around her.

"Danté, are you okay?" she asked, touching his hand. He looked up, seeing Zavier walk away with Brad, another one of their friends.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why would you ask?"

"Well, you just looked distant and… I don't know, _sad_." She said, sitting down next to him. As he looked at her, the slight worry in her eyes made him extremely happy. "Do you know why Finn and Bianca are so touchy today?"

"No idea. I think it's something stupid though…" he rolled his eyes.

Faythe laughed, "Danté, you always think it's something stupid. Seriously, you're Finn's best friend, how could you _not_ know?"

"Why don't you ask Ava? She's close to Bianca."

Faythe nodded, sighing and changing the subject again. "Man, I'm so bummed…"

"Why?" Danté asked, cocking his head to the side.

She smiled up at him, her big blue eyes sparkling, "Because the boy I like doesn't like me."

"Oh." He said feeling very dejected all of a sudden. He had been right: she did like someone else. Shaking his head, he pushed the thoughts away, and put a finger under her chin. "Well hey, don't let that get you down, maybe… maybe there's someone else out there for you, just around the corner. You never know, Faythe."

Faythe smiled ruefully, "You think so, Danté? But what if he's who I'm supposed to be with and I've missed my chance?"

"Then you'll just have to wait a while longer. If he's who you're supposed to be with, then eventually you'll be together; just don't go anywhere, he'll notice you." He paused a moment, Faythe's smile widening. "I mean, who _wouldn't_ notice you? That sweater is obnoxious."

"Piss off." She laughed, pulling away momentarily before wrapping her tiny arms around his neck in her best bear hug. "Thanks Danté." Ava spied them, nudging Vincent, and pointing to the pair. Vincent smiled, knowing what she was talking about.

"They're so cute." She whispered, nipping at Vincent's ear.

Vincent rolled his eyes, "Okay, Cupid…" he replied, kissing her.


	3. Chapter 3

The last bell of the day rang, Danté picking up his backpack without being dismissed and making his way down the Senior hallway and to the front of the school. He stood, itching to pull out a cig, and waiting for his brother. It didn't take Vincent and Ava long before they were standing with Danté, laughing about something or another. But he wasn't really paying attention; he was thinking about Faythe again. He wanted to see her before he had to go and take his Geometry test… again.

"Danté?" Ava asked, touching his arm and holding Vincent's hand. "Are you coming to the play tonight? Faythe's in it too."

"Huh? Oh, I don't know, Ava." She looked away them, mumbling something under her breath. "I'll think about it, okay? If I go, I'll ride with Vincent."

"I'm staying after until the play." Vincent said, shaking his head. "But if you…" Faythe walked out then, distracting him form what his brother was saying.

"Yeah, cool Vinny. See you later, Ava." He said dreamily, patting Vincent on the back and walking over to Faythe. Vincent looked around, completely confused. Ava smiled, shaking her head. Vincent picked her up, piggy-back-style, and headed off to their cars. "Hey, Faythe, what's up?" he asked, feeling very nervous on the inside.

"Hey Danté. Are you coming tonight?"

"What're you talking about?" he asked, chuckling slightly as she put her hands on her hips, frowning cutely. "Okay, I'll come. But I do have to go take a test."

"See you, Danté." She smiled. Danté smiled back, hugging her. Faythe smiled, holding Danté tightly to her, not wanting to let go. But they had to, because she seen Ava and Vincent out the corner of her eye. Obviously they were coming to get her, rather than Mrs. Neilson come to rant about PDA. Faythe forced herself to let go, pulling away with some difficulty, and trying not to tear up. They walked back inside together, she skipping away with Ava, and he walking with his head down, shaggy black hair shadowing his troubled eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Time clicked slowly on, Danté tapping both his foot and playing with his pencil. He shouldn't have seen her before going to take a test… Danté glared at this paper angrily; he only had four problems left and his brain was AWOL. He looked at Mr. Fillion, eyebrows furrowed with worry.

"Your grade depends on this, Mr. Way." Mr. Fillion said. "But no pressure." Danté growled to himself, turning back around and writing some random numbers down on the paper and circling them.

"Done, I'll see you Monday." He said, picking up his bag and handing in his short novel of a test. Without another word, he left the room, trudging down to the parking lot.

Opening his car door, he sighed and threw his bag into the passenger's seat. He was so tired, and it wasn't as if he had actually done anything exhausting. Danté climbed into the driver's side and shut the door. Perhaps he just needed some peace and quiet to think about what was going- or possibly _not_- to happen with him and Faythe. She was undoubtedly his dream girl, but there was no way that she saw him as anything more than a close friend. Closing his eyes he relaxed, his back cracking as he flexed. The quiet of the empty parking lot overcame him, and he soon fell fast asleep…

Danté awoke, the sound of rain pelting the windshield pulling him from his restless sleep. Looking around, he sighed, it was most likely too late to go and watch Faythe say her fourteen lines. He checked his cell for the time; it was a quarter to nine.

"Shit…" he grumbled, sitting up, his ass asleep, and putting the key into the ignition. In the back of his mind, he wondered why Vincent (or their parents for that matter) hadn't tried to get a hold of him. As he turned the car on, he noticed a very human-like movement out the corner of his eye. Looking out the passenger-side window, he seen it was someone standing in front of the school, getting soaked to the core in the rain. "Oh for Christ's sake, who could that be?" Despite his agitation, he pulled around to the front of the school. Danté parked the car, getting out and leaving it running. "Hey! …Faythe?"

"Danté?" he asked feebly, looking up at him in the rain. Her eyeliner and mascara were slightly smeared and her hair was limp from the rain.

He reached her, putting an arm over his head in an attempt to stay dry. "What are you still doing here, babe- er, Faythe?"

"My mom must've forgotten to pick me up… wouldn't be the first time." She mumbled, holding her purse close to herself.

"Come on, you don't need to stand out in the cold I'll give you a ride home." He said, taking her hand in his and feeling the electric sparks in his heart. He led her to the car, opening her door for her. It was an almost-awkward silence between them as Danté set off for her house.

"Danté? Could- could I stay with you tonight?" she asked quietly, looking at him, but not making eye-contact.

Danté's foot unnoticeably pushed the gas pedal minutely down, causing the car to speed up. "Uh, sure. You know Mom and Dad wouldn't have a problem with you staying over." He realized he was speeding and exhaled, letting up on the gas.

"Th-thanks, Danté. It means a lot to me. I just don't… I don't wanna go home tonight." Faythe was staring at her hands, eyelashes and hair dripping water onto her palms. It was quiet again for quite some time after that, neither knowing what to say to the other. It wasn't until they were halfway to Danté's house that the silence was broken. Faythe still hadn't looked up at him, and she knew she couldn't, for if she did she knew all her anger would fade away in his perfect face. "You didn't come."

"What?"

"You didn't come… to the play I mean. I just thought that you would…"

Danté frowned, "Oh…" There wasn't much he could say; I'm sorry wasn't going to make it better. "I'm sorry, Faythe." But there was no harm in trying.

"I figured you would come to see my first performance, that's all." She said, finally looking up at him. Danté glanced at her from the corner of his eye, trying not to take his eye off the dark, puddle-covered road; it was then that he realized that it had not been the rain that had smeared her makeup: Faythe had been crying.

His mouth hung open, and he kept looking from her to the road, "Faythe, don't cry- _please_. I didn't mean to miss it; in all honesty I fell asleep in my car."

"I know," she said, smiling ruefully, "but that doesn't get rid of the hurt…" Danté frowned, hands gripping the steering wheel.

"No, that was unacceptable. I'm sorry- no, I know that won't make it better, but that's all I can say. I had every intention of going, but because of my laziness-"

"Danté?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry if I'm a burden." She said quietly, laying back in the seat and promptly falling asleep. He looked at her, a borderline-incredulity smile on his face.

"You'll never be a burden, Faythe." He said quietly, turning the heat up for her. Her quiet snores filled the silence perfectly the rest of the way to his house; where, upon arrival, he parked the car in the garage and carried her inside where he relinquished his bed to her and took the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

Faythe awoke, bundled in blankets and feeling less than perky. Opening her eyes and looking around, she realized where she was: Danté and Vincent's house. She sat up; the single Reno of light that managed to worm it's way into Danté's room comforting her. Hesitantly, she got out of bed and headed upstairs.

Danté was already in the kitchen- surprisingly awake at eleven-thirty- she could hear him laughing. Everyone looked at her as she entered the room, making her feel self-conscious. Vincent sat at the table, Ava there was well, and Donna Way smiled at her, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Good morning, Faythe. I'm so glad you could stay." Mrs. Way smiled.

Faythe shot Danté a look, "Yeah, thanks Mrs. Way."

"It's no problem, honey; you're welcome anytime here." She smiled, getting up and leaving the room. Faythe smiled back; she loved Danté and Vincent's mom. She was such a loving, caring woman.

"Danté? Would you mind if I took a shower?"

"Go for it, Faythe." He said, feeling slightly awkward.

"Babe, why don't you show her where the towels and such are?" Vincent suggested to Ava, kissing her jaw.

"Sure! Come on, Bug; Danté and Vincent's bathroom is this _way_." She paused a second, looking at Vincent, a smirk playing on her lips.

"I know what you're going to say, and I don't even want to hear it." Vincent groaned, putting his face in his hands. Ava laughed, whisking Faythe back downstairs to the boys' bathroom.

Faythe sat on the toilet, holding a large, fuzzy towel Ava had given her. Ava had left the room, going to get her some clothes. She had a stash of clothes in Vincent's closet for the frequent nights she spent at the house (unbeknownst to her parents). She walked back in, setting the outfit on the sink.

"Ava?" Faythe asked, finally speaking. Ava stopped what she was doing immediately, turning to look at her best friend.

"Yes Faythe?"

"I think… I think I made an idiot out of myself last night." There was a moment of silence between them.

"How, baby? Tell me; you obviously need to get this off your chest." Ava said, kneeling next to Faythe.

"I freaked out on Danté." She admitted. Ava's heart skipped a beat; today was the day she finally found out how Faythe felt about Danté. "My mother forgot to pick me up; and he never showed up, and I was tired… I don't know."

"Do... do you _like_ Danté, Faythe?"

Faythe looked at her, eyes wet with tears, "Yeah. I love that boy, Ava. But he doesn't- I mean, he would never… not _me_." she mumbled. Ava mentally rolled her eyes, not wanting to give anything away.

"Take a shower, darling, clear your head." And with that, she kissed Faythe's forehead and left, shutting the door behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

Ava sat down in Vincent's lap again. He put his hands to her hips, and began rubbing her back.

She sighed, picking up her coffee and taking a sip, "What happened?" she asked Danté.

"I let her down." He said slowly, tracing the pattern on the cup with his thumb. "I missed the play, after I told her I would go." He paused, looking at them with cautious eyes. "What happened to you two?"

Ava stared at her hands, Vincent putting his hands around her arms and answering, "We were… busy."

"Oh." He said, obviously not understanding. The light clicked on a moment later, Danté's head snapping up to stare at the two, eyes the size of grape fruits. "_Oh_!" he said sharply, making the two look away from him awkwardly. "…I hope she'll be okay." He said almost silently.

Faythe sat on the floor of the shower, knees to her chest and water running down her face. The steam calmed her, made her mind at ease with the rest of the world. She looked up, the curtain making her smile; the colors of the whole bathroom for that matter brightened her mood. It was decorated in such a happy style, that you couldn't help but forget your troubles once you looked around. She was clean, and she turned off the faucet from her seat on the floor. Slowly Faythe stood up, disposing of her washcloth down the laundry shoot and wrapping the towel around herself.

"I'm just fine. He would've come if he hadn't been so tired; it' no big deal." Faythe told herself, getting dressed. "He could come tonight; it may not be my first _performance,_ but it's still my first _role_…"

As Faythe stepped into the kitchen, dressed and mild amounts of eyeliner on, Danté looked up at her, a look in his eye that she couldn't read.

"Uh, hey Vincent, I think you're mom is calling us- from, err… the backyard!" Ava said Vincent and her promptly leaving the room. Faythe rolled her eyes, taking Vincent's seat next to Danté.

"Hey, all clean?" Danté smiled, looking at her before quickly looking away again.

"Yeah, thanks." She answered quietly. They sat in silence, and eternity passing and coming again. "I'm sorry."

"No you're not, because you're not the one who needs to be sorry. Why don't you understand that?" Danté asked, turning to her, hands on her thighs. Faythe flushed, staring at the intense look in Danté's eyes, his perfect face in a frown.

"Danté?"

"Don't be _sorry_ anymore, Faythe." He paused, eyes softening. "I'm only sorry I didn't do this sooner…" Danté crushed his lips to hers, not waiting for her okay. It didn't matter; Faythe wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling them closer together. They pulled away, the both of them needing oxygen.

"Danté? What did-"

"Be my girlfriend, Faythe." Faythe couldn't think at first, taken aback by Danté's almost-command. She sat in his lap, face still only inches from hers, blinking, and somehow not understanding what was going on.

He kissed her again, bringing her around from her trance, "Oh Danté, you don't know-"

"No, Faythe, I do know." Danté whispered against her lips, his long eyelashes brushing her skin as he kissed her forehead. They were complete.


	7. Chapter 7

Perfection reined supreme over the rest of the school year; though there were good days and bad, Faythe and Danté let them go with ease, too caught up in their own world to have a care. The rest of the year came and went without anyone noticing.

Danté burst through the front doors of the school, Faythe on his shoulders; Vincent followed after, Ava on his back. They ran to the parking lot like that, all four on cloud nine and then some, laughing and joking as they all almost got run over by a school bus. Danté set Faythe down on her side of the car, opening her door for her.

"Vinny, Faythe and I are going directly ho-" Danté began to say, turning to look at his brother, who already had his arms around his girlfriend, and his lips pressed to hers. Danté stopped talking, rolling his eyes with disgust and getting in the car.

Faythe looked at him, slightly confused, "What's that look for?" Danté gestured out the window, Faythe looking out, wanting an explanation. "Oh, the make-out-whores are at it again, eh? Whatever, they can call us if they need anything. By the way, I'm spending the night, so I'ma call my dad."

"Sure, Beautiful; its 'whatever-you-say-goes' right now." Danté laughed, handing her his cell phone. She dialed the all-too familiar number and waited for her dad to answer.

"Hello, Daddy. Can I spend the night at Ava's tonight?" There was a pause as her father spoke; Danté watched her taking in her every change in expression. "Okay, thanks. Yeah, I'll have a ride home; Ava said she would take me." she was so animated and alive; Danté didn't think there could ever possibly be anyone else for him. She hung up then, handing it back to Danté.

"Well?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Faythe's heart fluttered, "He said it was okay, so long as the slut brings me home."

"Why does he want Vinny to drive you?" Danté joked, earning himself a playful slap on the arm, but amended with a kiss in apology.

"No, Danté, the _other_ slut." Danté laughed, starting the car and driving back to his house, leaving Vincent and Ava, faces still attached, practically fornicating on the trunk of his car.


	8. Chapter 8

Faythe sat on Danté's stomach, her hands on his shoulders, and his hands up her shirt. They were on his bed, neither of his parents (_or_ Vincent) home yet. He sat up, kissing her rougher than before. The two carried on, lust hazing over their thoughts. Danté picked her up off of him, the both of them sitting on their knees; his hands flew to the buttons on her sweater; Faythe's hands set to making quick work of his belt, and then his pants.

"Danté?" she asked, pulling away, Danté attaching his mouth to her clavicle.

"Mm?"

"I love you." He looked up at her, a slight flush to his face.

"I love you too, Faythe." He answered quietly, honestly. They slowed down, eyes locked and kissing languidly…

Danté watched the steady rise and fall of her chest as she slept. She snored quietly, snuggling closer to him under the comforter. He held her to his chest, kissing her forehead. His heart did funny things around her, but never had it behaved as erratically as it did then.

Ava slammed the back door, storming off to the living room. Vincent followed into the house after her, shutting the door much quieter than she had. Immediately he went to the kitchen, dropping his bag in a chair and pouring himself a glass of OJ. When he walked into the living room, she was sitting upside-down on the couch, going through music videos On-Demand. Vincent took a seat on the couch next to her, right-side-up, watching her pick a random video.

"I am on the verge of murder." She said simply, scowling at the TV. Vincent didn't speak, knowing she wasn't finished with her venting. "I mean, honestly, who _does_ that? What a hypocrite!"

"I understand that, baby." Vincent said, training his fingers up and down her thigh.

"Vincent, I don't think you do; Sheree Richards just called me a _whore_, when she's the one that can't keep her pants on? I don't think so."

"Yes, Ava, I know what happened: I was there."

"And you didn't even _defend_ me!" she wailed, putting her arms across her eyes.

"Baby, I can't _fight_ her; she may be a hypocritical, walking back hole, but she _is _still a girl. And on top of that, did you see the look that everyone within earshot gave her? No one thinks you're a whore." Vincent assured, playing with the button and zipper of her jeans.

She peeked out between her fingers, "Are you sure?"

"Positive." He said, putting his orange juice aside and undoing her jeans.

"No; I'm not in the mood, Vincent… maybe later." She sighed, playing with his glasses and sitting up properly. He sighed, agitated then, and resumed watching the TV, not touching her again.


	9. Chapter 9

Ava's phone vibrated, scaring her as she lay on the couch watching _Legend of Hell House_ with Vincent, her head in his lap. She glanced up at him, making sure she hadn't woken him when she'd slightly jumped: Vincent was still fast asleep, head back, mouth open, and snoring. Ava pulled her phone from her pocket, checking the message. She didn't understand it at first, and had to read it again:

'_This is a secret bathroom call._'

Though it was from Danté's phone, she knew it was Faythe. Only she would say something like that to Ava. Smiling broadly, Ava texted her back; it wasn't everyday that you had your first boy.

"-_My Chemical Romance_…" Vincent grumbled, sitting up, awake at last. He wiped the slight amount of drool from the corner of his mouth.

"What?" she smiled, looking up at him. "What were you dreaming?"

"I can't remember now…" he grumbled, rubbing his eyes. "Why are your pants vibrating?"

"You'll see, Vincent." She replied, stretching and rolling onto her stomach. Vincent put his hands in her hair, rubbing her head. She smiled, reaching up to his jeans' button with her left hand. "Okay, babe, but then we _really_ need to get to your house…"

Vincent and Ava pulled into the driveway, Vincent smirking as he unlocked the back door, Ava pushing past him and running into the living room, pouncing on Danté. He looked at her through his shaggy black hair, quite scared at the attack.

"You scared the shit out of me." he said, exhaling and pushing her off of him.

"You made my day." Ava smiled, kissing his cheek. Danté made a face at her, pushing her away again as Vincent sat down on the floor.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, starting to get agitated.

"Faythe and you. So how many does that make, counting her?" she laughed, fake punching him in the arm and going to sit in Vincent's lap. Danté sat in silence, turning back to the TV and adjusting the volume.

"Danté, she asked you a question." Vincent asked. Danté did not answer them, for that matter, he didn't even blink.

"Danté… was- was Faythe your _first_?" Ava asked, eyes widening, a smile spreading across her face. "She was, wasn't she?" Danté's lip twitched, frown growing deeper.

He exploded, clearly upset by the third-degree that the two were giving him, "Yeah? So what if she was? Like Vincent wasn't your first, Ava."

Ava stared at him for a second, "He wasn't."

"Piss off." He grumbled in response.

"Danté, I'm not making fun of it, I think it's cute. I _wish_ that Vincent had been my first. I just thought that a guy like you would've…"

"A guy like me?" he asked, giving her a look.

She sat there a second, unsure of what to say, if she said anything at all. "Oh jeez, I think Faythe's calling me. See you!"

She walked into Danté's room, seeing Faythe fixing her makeup on the bed. Ava slammed the door shut and ran over, sitting down next to her.

"Ahh, you're here!" Faythe shouted, tackling the other girl in a hug.

"Duh, where else would I be at a time like this?" she retorted, laughing. "I came as soon as I got your text- well, I might have come a little _after_, but I'm still here." Faythe laughed, tossing her eyeliner back into her purse. They talked about _everything_, leaving Danté and Vincent feeling very awkward upstairs.


	10. Chapter 10

Summer vacation was almost over, the four of them dreading the beginning of school. Finn pulled into the driveway, Bianca jumping out before he had stopped, too excited to see her friends to wait. Finn slammed on the break, scared fragile little Bianca was going to get hurt. She ran to the house, smiling back at him as she went inside.

"Jesus…" he grumbled, heart racing. "She's going to get herself killed one day."

He walked into the kitchen, Bianca on Ava's back and Faythe hugging Bianca. Danté and Vincent were staring at the huddle of girlfriends, looking quite intimidated. Ava let Bianca go so soon as she seen Finn, who smiled his goofiest smile at the gesture.

"Are you ready to go?" Finn asked, holding Bianca's hand.

"Yes!" the brothers exclaimed, dying to get out of the house.

"Are we going to the mall, or what? We never decided." Faythe piped up, grabbing Danté's keys off of the table and moving over to him.

"The mall; we are definitely going to the mall." Ava said authoritatively. "I _need_ shoes, preferably sexy heels."

"Yes, mall: _now_." Vincent chimed in, eyes wide at the notion.

"Okay, let's go." Danté said, taking his keys from Faythe and going out to the car.

The drive was awkward, the six of them driving Mrs. Way's van. It was never truly cool to go to the mall in a mommy rocket, unless you're five. Danté drove, Faythe next to him up front; Finn and Bianca sat in the second row of seats, Vincent and Ava texting in the very back. They pulled into the parking lot, looking for a space. Danté parked and Ava and Vincent practically jumped over the seat trying to get out.

"God, you're a couple of animals." Faythe grumbled, hugging Danté tightly.

"Yeah, you two and your shoe addiction…" Bianca laughed, getting into one of the child-sized carts and being pushed by Finn.

There were hardly any people at the mall, but that didn't stop them from doing some really stupid stuff; such as running up the down escalator…


	11. Chapter 11

The first day of Junior year rolled around, the four of them schlepping their way to the school from the parking lot. Vincent had his arm around Ava's waist, his hand in her pocket. She carried his coffee, looking over to Faythe and Danté.

He had sunglasses on, a vacant expression on his face. Danté had changed over the last few months of vacation; he had become moody, and erratic; and, in Ava's eyes, lost his good sense of humor. Faythe was practically carrying him; he was leaning on her rather than hugging her back. She smiled weakly to Ava, catching her friend's gaze. She returned the gesture, feeling saddened by the sight.

The three of them sat through first hour, Danté looking slightly sweaty, and paying even less attention than usual. He didn't respond when the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Faythe touched his hand, helping him up, nearly carrying his bag for him. He hadn't improved any by lunch either; if anything he was worse. Zavier, Finn, and even Reno and Blake tried to bring him around, but it was no use. Danté only laughed a moment before coughing and getting distracted or going back to sleep.

Two months had gone by, Danté's mysterious condition not improving any. Faythe hardly accepted rides home anymore, resorting to Ava or the bus. They were under a tremendous strain, though no one could figure out what had caused it. Faythe claimed she didn't know, and Vincent couldn't get Danté to tell him. It wasn't until the week of the spring play and after-school drama practice that Ava became too concerned, or lost any hope for them.

"Mm, I love you, Vincent." She smiled, sitting on stage with the younger Way's head in her lap. They only had a few minutes: Mrs. Neilson was only going to be gone from the cafeteria for so long.

"Love you too, babe." He replied, wrapping his arms around her waist. She laughed as he poked at her side, trying not to fidget too much; she was almost as ticklish as Faythe. Vincent laughed, sighing as he was tapped on the head for it. "Where are Danté and Faythe?" he asked after a minute.

"Good question; I'll go find out." She resolved, kissing him quickly and getting up. Ava walked out to the front lobby, spying around a corner, trying to find the two. She got what she wished for: Faythe and Danté stood, arguing heatedly. Ava couldn't hear just what they were even fighting about, but it was clearly serious.

"Danté, it's not that big of a deal; I just want to make sure that you're-"

"Nagging is what you're doing. I'm so sick of hearing it; there are bigger problems in life than a goddamn drama performance."

"I know, I just… I love you, Danté." She whispered out, flinching at his words, the tears rolling down her face. Ava was tempted to go over, but she didn't feel that there was any inherent need to; they needed to work something out and she didn't want to be the oblivious friend.

"Aw, I'm sorry Buggle; I love you, too." He slurred out, trying to close the distance between them.

Faythe wrinkled her nose, pushing him away from her. "Danté, you _stink_. Please, don't- not right now."

"Come on, Faythe, don't be like that." He said, smirking with a certain lack of coordination.

"Danté, get _off_ of me." she said, pushing him harder. With a surprise, Danté's hand met Faythe's face, making the whole world stop for what was almost an eternity. Silence fell around the three, Ava finally getting her bearings and rushing out to her best friend. Faythe didn't move; Faythe didn't speak; Faythe didn't _breathe_. Ava took her friend by the shoulders, ushering her away to the girls' bathroom.

"You're a monster, Danté." She scowled, eyes widening with curiosity at the small pool of blood under Danté's nose. It was hard to look away from him in that moment, as he stood, the same slightly vacant expression on his face, but the sorrow and anguish for what he'd done clear as anything screaming from the look in his hazel eyes. Ava kept walking, Faythe in shock at her side.


	12. Chapter 12

Vincent walked into the lobby, looking for Ava. It was eerily quiet as he walked down the hall, confused as to where she'd gone. He walked into the girls' bathroom, shocked to see Ava sitting on the floor, a silently sobbing Faythe lying in her lap, holding onto her for dear life. Ava looked up at him as he stood motionless, a weak, rueful smile on her lips, tears in her eyes as well. Vincent rushed over, holding the girls, but mostly Faythe. She clung to Vincent as tightly as she had to Ava, hiding her face in his neck. Ava gathered herself, standing up and going to excuse herself and Faythe from practice.

Vincent slammed the back door, throwing his keys and dropping his bag and storming downstairs to Danté's room. With an aggression he never knew he possessed, he threw the door open, glaring angrily at his brother. Danté looked up from the hand mirror he was bent over; it took him a minute to realize who it was, a smile spreading across his face.

"Hey, baby brother! What are you doing here?" he squawked, his eyes glazed over, unfocused, and blood-shot.

"What the hell was that? Or- or _this_?" Vincent screamed, gesturing to the mess on the floor around Danté.

He looked confused, his smile fading as he looked around, "What are you talking about, Vincent?"

"You screwed everything up! You had her: the perfect girl and you screwed it all up, Danté!" he shouted, tackling his big brother, holding him down to the floor by his neck. Danté's nose began to dribble blood; Vincent's eyes widened as he stared at the trail. Danté tasted it, the smile returning as he laughed hysterically. Vincent let his brother go, getting up and leaving him laughing, coughing, and bleeding on the floor.

Ava lay on her bed with Faythe, her friend slowly calming down. Faythe hiccupped; clearly she was making herself sick. Ava rubbed her arm, looking down at her.

"Do you want some food?" she asked, sitting up. Faythe nodded weakly, sitting up as well.

"Can I take a shower?"

"Of course you can, Faythe; you know you don't have to ask." She paused, getting Faythe a towel from the hall cupboard. "Here; I'll go make you some Mac n' Cheese, okay?" Faythe nodded again, walking downstairs with Ava.

She sighed as soon as she heard the shower door close, pulling down her phone and texting Vincent. Once she was finished, she set to work on cooking some comfort food for Faythe. Her phone vibrated as she poured the macaroni into the boiling water. Faythe was still in the shower; she was probably crying.

'_Danté's on coke_.' It read; it was like a steak to Ava's heart, or a slap in the face.

"Oh, shit…" she muttered, unsure of how to feel. Ava picked up the phone replying:

'_Come home? The two of us need you right now_.' She sent it, sitting back down and waiting for his reply. It wasn't long before Vincent walked into the house, not bothering to take his shoes off as he walked up the few stairs into the kitchen. Ava jumped slightly at the unexpectedness of it, standing up at the sight of him.

"Hey."

"Hey, where is she?" he asked. He was still fuming as he moved over to her, kissing her. There was an almost-permanent frown on his face.

"Still in the shower, I'm making her some food. Why didn't you text me back?" she answered, putting a hand to his face as she sat again, Vincent kneeling down. "How bad is it?"

He sighed, "Bad. I walked in on him… I was already on my way." He answered with a faraway look in his eyes, dodging the question at the last second. "How do we get him to stop?" Vincent finally asked, looking up at her with desperation.

They were silent for a long time, the sound of the shower door opening ending it. Ava chuckled, for a moment, a smile spreading across her face, but never touching her eyes. It was almost bittersweet.

"What?" Vincent asked, curious though still frowning.

"We'd be great…" her smile faded.

"What, Ava?"

"Hm, I was just thinking, if you and I can deal with _this_… we'd be great parents."

Vincent smiled weakly, "Yeah."

Faythe walked into the kitchen at a slow pace, her long hair hanging around her and Ava's pajamas baggy on her small frame. She looked around, Vincent seated on the awkward looking, obnoxiously red stool. Ava was standing at the stove, finishing mixing the fake cheese, butter, and milk into the hot noodles.

"They're SpongeBob, honey. I hope you like them." Ava said, spooning some into a bowl for her. "Fork or spoon?"

"Fork, thanks." Faythe muttered, taking the bowl, a shy smile on her face.

"Would you like to watch a movie, or some TV?" Ava asked, almost as though Faythe were one of her nieces. Faythe nodded despite the inflection to her friend's voice. The three walked back upstairs, Ava turning _Prom Night_ on for Faythe to watch. She ate her Mac n' Cheese in silence, not looking like she were even thinking. Vincent lay next to Faythe, Ava on the other side of her.

Faythe didn't even get halfway through the movie before she finished eating, lie down, and fell asleep. Vincent and Ava watched over her in shifts, both staying up until she went back to sleep.

The weekend came to a slow close, Faythe staying the whole time at Ava's house. The car ride to school Monday was awkward, and quiet. As she pulled up next to Vincent, Ava noticed Danté's car was missing. She gave Vincent a wayward glance, Vincent nodding in understanding at the look.

'_Where is he_?' she texted him in first hour, looking across the room at him.

'_I left him in his room this morning. Said he was getting dressed_.' He replied.

She shook her head slightly, '_Maybe they should talk_?'

'_No way. Faythe's pissed now and Danté's __**so**__ high…_'

'_Good point. Keep him sober as long as you can. I'm going to get Faythe to come around tonight._'

'_You're so brave_.' He answered, knowing the conversation was over, and going back to his English work.

Ava spent their lunch period talking to Faythe about how she was feeling, Vincent trying to get Danté to text him back.

"Alright, let me get this straight: you're not going to talk to him… at all?"

"No, I'm not; we're done." Faythe said, crossing her arms, looking at Ava as though she were retarded.

"Faythe? What if… what if I told you that you might actually save Danté's life?" Ava asked quietly.

Faythe looked suspiciously at her, "What are you talking about?"

"Baby, he was _high_ when he hit you." Ava said, even quieter, Mr. Wells walking past them. Faythe considered it quietly; her brain raced through all the information, talking it all in, everything adding up at last.

"What? When… how?" Faythe sputtered, feeling a whole new level of terrible.

Ava shook her head, "I don't know, Faythe."


	13. Chapter 13

A long time had passed, Faythe making trips to see Danté after school, under the supervision of Vincent. He came to school again, though was still absent more often than not; and it appeared that Faythe's dropped hints at quitting were ineffective.

Faythe was in the car with Vincent, a few weeks until the end of the school year, the both of them quiet as ever. She stared at her hands, picking at her fingernails.

"Faythe, are you alright?" Vincent asked. "Is- is Danté putting too much strain on you?"

"What?" she looked at him at last.

Vincent glanced over to her, "I'm mean, it hurts you, I see that… I can handle him if you don't want to anymore." They were quiet again.

"No, I won't desert him. I know he needs me; I know it, Vinny." She whispered, going back to looking at her hands.

Vincent pulled into the driveway, Faythe getting out, leaving her backpack, before he had even turned the car off. Faythe practically ran to the door, waiting her Vincent to unlock it. He joined her, letting her inside ahead of him.

"I'm going to use the bathroom real quick. You can go get him if you want." Faythe nodded as Vincent tossed his keys to the table and walked out of the room.

Slowly she made her way downstairs she was never sure how she was going to find him anymore. His mood could be anywhere from happy to angrier than ever before. Faythe braced herself as she stood outside his room. The door was shut: he was high. She knocked on the door, mumbling out his name as she opened it.

Vincent shook his hands off in the sink, skipping over the hand towel on the counter.

"_Vinny_!" His head snapped up, body springing into action. Vincent thundered down the stairs to the source of Faythe's petrified scream. He rushed down the hall, and into Danté's room. Faythe lay over Danté's body, unconscious on the floor, the usual stream of blood pouring from this nose. He was struck dumb where he stood; brain frozen at the sight of his big brother's abused, bleeding body. "Danté? Danté! Wake up." Faythe sobbed, kissing his lips, putting his hand to her cheek. Blood smeared across her pale skin, the contrast so profound, that Vincent couldn't help but stare…


	14. Chapter 14

Vincent's hands shook, muddy hospital coffee sloshing audibly within its container. He glanced over, Faythe sitting in the chair next to him; she was curled into a ball, trying to hold herself together at the seams. Her face was hidden, her tears obvious but silent. A sense of eternity surrounded the two; the creeping silence suffocating them. A nurse walked in, looking around; Vincent looked around with her: they were the only two in the room. She settled on the two of them, walking over to them.

"Mr. Way?" she asked; hers was a quiet, practiced voice that knew no emotion while addressing families. Faythe flinched at the words- the name.

Vincent stood up, "Yes? Err, could we speak more _privately_?" The girl glanced waywardly to Faythe, understanding the implications of his words and nodded, walking into the hallway with Vincent in tow.

Faythe watched them through the doorway. She stood up, wiping her eyes and walking over to the bathroom. She stared at herself long and hard, nothing she seen reminded her of Sophomore Faythe: she wasn't smiling or dressed neatly; she wasn't glad to be alive or well. But she was still thinking about Danté. _Danté_. It was the first time in a long time she had called him that.

Vincent was in his seat again when Faythe walked out. He looked calm, but she couldn't tell as Ava would have been able to. Vincent watched her walk over, arms crossed against his chest; as she drew closer, he stood up, hugging her. Faythe stood there a moment, Vincent's arms around her; reluctantly, she hugged him back, exhaling shakily. She pulled away, holding his gaze.

"Go see him; he's stable, and only one of us can go at a time." Vincent whispered out, his hands on her hips.

Faythe didn't notice, nodding and taking the given opportunity, "Sure, Vinny." She walked off to Danté's room, glancing over her shoulder at Vincent, who had pulled his phone out of his pocket and was dialing.


	15. Chapter 15

Faythe walked into the room; the dark scared her, and the hum of the single fluorescent lamp making her hands shake at the sight. Danté was sleeping, from his overdose or sedative she wasn't sure. He looked peaceful to her, more than he had for months. Reluctantly she studied his restraints. The bandages on his wrists were tinged with scarlet. Faythe averted her eyes again, to his face. It was childishly angelic. She brushed the hair from his eyes, taking a seat to wait for him to come around…


	16. Chapter 16

_Saints protect her now  
come angels of the lord,  
come angels of the lord._

Danté's eyes cracked open, everything a blur at first glance. He groaned the sound coming out more suppressed and drugged than he cared for. Fighting to keep his eyes open, Danté looked around; his eyes landed on Faythe, asleep in a nearby chair. Automatically he reached for her, or made to. The action jerked him back, the friction of bandages against sliced skin stung, some of the miniscule, half-formed scabs tearing and bleeding again.

He coughed out a sullen moan, wishing he could remember the preceding events. Danté lay back, closing his eyes and accepting defeat. A cold hand touched his forehead, soft lips pressing to his own. Danté's hazel eyes opened to meet Faythe's violet-blues. She pulled away, moving back to the chair.

"Faythe, please." He whispered out pleadingly. She stopped dead in her tracks, his eyes fearful of her absence. Faythe moved back to him, climbing into the bed, and laying her head on his chest as he fell quickly back to sleep.

Danté sat up, covered in a cold sweat. Three months had passed since he had been released from the hospital. He was sober, but never quite the same; and he knew he never would be. Panting, he slid out of bed, hands shaking. Making his way to the bathroom, he caught Vincent looking at him from his bedroom door. Slowly Vinny shut the door, obviously going back to bed.

"Shit!" Danté cursed, stubbing his toe on the sink of the bathroom.

The shower was good, though on the cold side. He didn't have much time left at school; a few weeks were all. Life would _truly_ begin on graduation day. Hopefully, it was a life with Faythe.


	17. Chapter 17

Danté pulled up to the end of Faythe's driveway, watching her wave excitedly, and blow him a kiss. He 'caught' it, pondering his thoughts in the shower from weeks past. As Faythe opened the door, he forced himself to push those thoughts aside.

"Good morning, Danté." She smiled, kissing him for real.

He kissed her back, "Mm, you look lovely today." Faythe frowned. "You know I think you look lovely everyday, but I can see you're excessively immaculate today. Why?"

"Aww, you don't know?" she asked, putting her seatbelt on as Danté started to drive away.

"Give me a minute, Bug; my coffee hasn't been sufficiently consumed yet." He replied, holding up the Starbucks for her to see. Danté took a drink, put it back in the cup-holder, and made a face of deep thought; Faythe waited on baited breath. "It's our two year anniversary."

"Yes!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together. He smiled at her enthusiasm.

"I have a present for you." He said quietly, glancing over to her. She was lit up with excitement, then resumed another emotion Danté couldn't identify. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't get you nufin,' Danté." She said solemnly, turning to look out the window.

Danté laughed, beaming at her, "Hey, fret not Cuteness; you'll know what your gift is once I give you mine." Faythe looked at him as though he were crazy. He laughed again, parking the car and kissing her. "Are you ready?"

"Most def, Danté." Faythe answered, seeing Vincent walk by with Ava. "Let's go live." She smiled, grabbing her bag and jumping out of the car.


	18. Chapter 18

Nervousness and excitement filled the hallway as everyone waited to be called to receive their diplomas. Faythe looked around, seeing Ava leaning against a wall, a bored expression on her face. She smiled to herself; Ava wasn't much for not being able to talk. Vincent and Danté stood next to each other as usual; neither spoke. Faythe watched them- their body language, and wondered what Danté could have possibly gotten her. Vincent caught her gaze then, smirking at her. Without a second thought to the look, she beamed back at him. Faythe's name got called, her stomach doing flip-flops as she walked into the gymnasium; smiling nervously, she took the roll of paper from Mr. Carmine. He shook her hand, and she quickly took her leave, walking like she'd been told to from the gym…


	19. Chapter 19

The ceremony was over, everyone chatting amongst one another, not as students, but as adults. Vincent pulled Ava into the crowd, Faythe waving a temporary goodbye to her. Ava smiled broadly and disappeared into the sea of people. Danté caught Faythe by the hips, picking her up and kissing her.

"Faythe, I know this isn't really a good place, but…" Danté reached for his pocket, pulling out a box. "Marry me, Faythe Holmes."

Faythe was dumb-struck, hardly able to breathe. "Me? You want me?" Danté nodded, a smile spreading across his beautiful face. "Yeah, Danté, who else would I marry?" Danté laughed, picking her up, a silence only they could hear enveloping them. He pulled the ring from its comfortable nest in the velvet box, and placed it on her dainty finger. It shone brilliantly against her skin, the white-gold glimmering while the diamonds shimmered. "Danté, how did you afford this?"

"Sold my goods for you, baby. I need you more than it." He said in a hushed voice, running a hand through his shaggy black hair. Faythe teared up, throwing her arms around his neck.


	20. Chapter 20

Faythe ran through the crowd, searching for her 'bestie.' The rock on her hand felt heavy, the weight of it an unusual feeling. She panted, making her way to the stairwell. Rushing up the stairs, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Ava?" she asked, running over to her friend. Ava looked up from her seat on the stairs, a certain level of surprise in her eyes. "Look, Ava! Danté proposed; we're getting _married_!"

"It's huge, baby. I'm so happy for you." She smiled, touching Faythe's hand. They sat a moment in the quiet of the hall. "Where's Vincent?"

"Vincent's… gone." She said quietly.

"He left without you?" Faythe asked, looking around.

Ava put her head down, biting her lip. Her hair hid her eyes. "Yeah, something like that." It was quiet again; the only voices were those of celebrating graduates from the lobby. "Finn and Bianca broke up. He joined the army; get's shipped off in seven months if he makes boot-camp."

"What about you?"

"I'm…" she laughed, half-crying, "I'm pregnant, Faythe." The silence stayed then, hanging over them, Faythe wrapping her arms around Ava, at last understanding. In a bittersweet moment, each reflected to themselves the last three years. Faythe had gotten her fairy tale ending, the Prince Charming she thought she'd never get. Her heart sunk as she thought the smirk Vincent had given her; that night at the hospital: the break-up had been impending for quite some time. She looked down at her friend, who held her back, eyes welling as she watched Ava cry in quiet. The secret would remain just that- a secret; she would tell her, but not then, when everything was, almost, perfect.

1


End file.
